Habla el corazon
by chanklavieja
Summary: Aveces tiene que pasarte lo peor para que tu corazon reaccione.. una nueva vida y un nuevo corazon esta por latir.. se puede amar despues de..
1. Chapter 1

La joven corrió lo mas rápido posible para dar aviso sobre lo k sucedía, pero no podía interrumpir la fiesta que su joven amo daba a aquellas jóvenes, lo mas correcto no seria armar un escándalo, menos tratándose de la familia para la cual trabajaba; una vez que llego al lugar, el salón principal de aquella campirana casa; tratando de tomar el aliento y calmarse, no podía al recordar una y otra vez aquellas imágenes, no sabía si había hecho bien o mal.. pero ella una simple mucama.. que podría haber hecho..

-Bien.. (su corazón latía lo mas rápido posible que jamás había sentido)

Las chicas sonreían ante sus fieles anfitriones, aquel par no paraba de reír ante los juegos que confundían a las chicas, otra que casi cae desmayada ante los ojos de ternura del más pequeño, todos eran buen parecidos aparte de ser hijos de familias adineradas, la gran sociedad como comúnmente se llama, busco entre tantas personas a su joven amo.. pero por la angustia que traía no lo encontraba, iba salir para buscarle en el jardín,

-No he pedido a la servidumbre aun.. que haces aquí?

Ella se quedo atónita al escuchar a su joven amo, se estaba tragando las palabras, pero las lágrimas no pudieron regresar a su lugar

-Que sucede?- el joven insistió

Se volteo hacia el joven, soltó el delantal y tras una aparente calma, pidió su amo que la siguiera

-Por favor.. es importante

-Bien.. –el joven fue tras de ella..

Una vez estando solos en el jardín trasero

-Tal vez no me crea.. pero una joven chica de sus amigos.. acaba de ser..(comenzó a temblar..)

-Termina..-ordeno tajante.. una terrible angustia se apodero de él.. al verla en el estado en k estaba

-quizá este especulando.. pero parecía que alguien..

-Kyouya sempai.. que sucede?

-Tamaki.. no lo se..- se acerco a la joven mucama- habla por favor..

Tras un trago de saliva, por fin pudo decirle sobre lo que había visto mientras limpiaba las alfombras del living..

Ambos chicos se quedaron fríos al escuchar la historia de la mucama..

-Kyouya que vamos hacer?

-Son 15 las chicas que han venido hoy.. cuéntalas ninguna ha salido del salón, durante el tiempo que sucedió..

Tamaki regreso al salón, aun nervioso por lo que había escuchado y discretamente comenzó a contarlas..

Sus clientas se acercaron a él, pero no entendía lo que le preguntaban o decían.. se tranquilizo al terminar de contar las quince chicas.. al menos estaban todas sonrientes y disfrutando del la fiesta campirana que les habían preparado..

Los gemelos se acercaron a él.. al verlo tan exaltado..

-Dinos que sucede?

-Después se los diré.. por ahora hay princesas que atender

No habían pasado mas de veinte minutos, cuando Kyouya regreso, en la mirada se notaba la consternación y la angustia por lo que había sucedido..

Tamaki al verlo se acerco a él..

-Tal parece que están todas..

-Lo se..

-Entonces?

-Reúne a los chicos, los espero en el jardín

Tras haber dejado a las chicas siendo atendidas por las mucamas del lugar, los chicos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Kyouya, sentado sobre aquellos escalones, la mano izquierda en la frente y en la otra agarraba los lentes

-Kyouya..

Este se incorporo y agarro aliento..

-Están muy raros.. –reclamo un enojado Hikaru

-Donde esta Haru chan?- el tierno Honey pregunto viendo por todas partes

Tamaki encaro a Kyouya, su respiración al igual que su pulso se acelero, todos se quedaron atónitos sin entender la reacción del rubio

-Por favor dime que Haruhi.. ella..no.. por favor..

-Que diablos esta sucediendo?-Kaoru se acerco a ambos

Kyouya volteo la mirada, no había nada que decir todo lo demás él lo sabía, Tamaki sin pensar golpeo a Kyouya.. Mori sempai se acerco para detenerle el segundo golpe, Kaoru levanto a Kyouya.. no entendían que pasaba por que lo había golpeado..

Tamaki se soltó de Mori sempai.. y viendo a sus amigos trato de calmarse pero simplemente no pudo..

-Donde esta?

-Ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros..

-Que sucede con Haruhi?- Honey sempai había adquirido una postura mas seria

Ambos chicos no podían ni pronunciar lo que había pasado, pero debían saber..

-La policía privada de mi familia han comenzado a buscar al hombre que ataco..-Kyouya fue interrumpido por Tamaki

-Atacaron a Haruhi..

-Como?

-Pero que sucedió?

-no lo sabemos..

- Donde esta?- insistió Tamaki

-Entiende que no quiere saber nada de nosotros.. ahora mas que nunca ha de estar odiando a los hombres.. sin importar si son sus amigos o no..

-Tampoco debemos alejarnos de ella.. donde diablos esta?

-Esta bien.. vamos..

El club completo se dirigió hacia la segunda planta de la casa, en la quinta habitación una mucama salía de ella, era una señora ya grande, por su apariencia era la encargada de supervisar todo el lugar..

-Joven es mejor que la dejen descansar..

-Ella es nuestra amiga.. no será por mucho tiempo..

-Bien pero estaré con ustedes..

Abrieron la puerta con delicadeza, buscando a Haruhi.. Tamaki la divisa sentada a los pies de la cama, cubierta por una cobija y la mirada perdida en el suelo..

-Haruhi.. –se acerca temeroso a ella..

Esta no responde.. todos se entristecen al verla derramar lagrimas sin llanto, al escuchar a su sempai.. abrazo mas la cobija

Kyouya se hinco frente a ella y le toco la cabeza.. pero ella pronto se quito..

-No.. por favor.. doy asco..

El mas pequeño de los Hitachiin no pudo contener las lágrimas al escucharla..

-No es verdad.. –Tamaki no pudo mas y se le entrecorto la voz- no es verdad.. Haruhi..


	2. Chapter 2

La mucama se acerco a ellos y les sugirió que la dejaran descansar..

Todos iban saliendo cuando Haruhi corrió hacia Tamaki

-Por favor sempai no te vayas..

Tamaki se volteo hacia ella y quiso abrazarla pero se detuvo, ella lo abrazo..

-Por favor.. no se vayan.. –y abrazando a Tamaki comenzó a desahogarse..

Pero Kyouya les ordeno al resto del grupo que debían salir, al igual que se le acerco a Tamaki y le comento que lo más conveniente es que la dejara descansar, la mucama separo a Haruhi de Tamaki para llevarla hacia la cama.

Tamaki junto a Kyouya salio de la habitación, en el pasillo los esperaban los demás.

Casi al llegar donde se escuchaban las risas de aquellas chicas, no sabían si continuar con la fiesta..

-Creo que lo mejor seria regresar a las chicas al instituto- Honey sempai sugirió

-Honey kun tiene razón.. estas chicas no se merecen que nuestras mentes se encuentren en otro lado.. seria una falta de respeto

-Bien creo que pediré a los chóferes que las lleven de regreso..

Kyouya se veía realmente muy preocupado por lo que había sucedido, pues todos sabían que estas actividades del club las realizaba en secreto de sus padres; después de esto no sabían si el club continuaría.

Despues de que el grupo de chicas regresaron al instituto, los chicos permanecieron sentados en las escaleras, tratando de sentir por lo que paso Haruhi, su amiga, Kyouya fue el que más inquieto se encontraba, no dejaba de maniobrar el celular; se preguntaba una y otra vez que hacer?.. si dar aviso a sus padres?.. de todas formas al haber movilizado su patrulla su padre ya estaria enterado, pero dentro de sí le gritaba no hacerlo, de lo contrario su padre lo sacaría del instituto e incluso lo alejaría del país. Por fin solto el celular y se levanto,

-Me voy a dormir..

-Kyouya

Este se detuvo al escuchar quien se hacia llamar "papá", nada en ese momento cambiaria lo que unos malditos minutos había cambiado ya.. la vida de Haruhi y la reputación de su familia..

Ha pasado el tiempo desde aquel incidente ya.. el Host Club esta abierto de nuevo,

Una joven abre la puerta de la tercera sala de música del honorable instituto Ouran, en donde los chicos apuestos tienen demasiado tiempo para poder complacer aquellas exquisitas chicas, tambien de adineradas familias.

El salon lucia lleno de almohadones y velos de colores que asimilaban un ambiente árabe,

-Hikaru- se acerco su par- despues de esto tendre que acariciar tu cuerpo con la suavidad de estos velos..

-Kaoru –con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- sabes bien que eso es lo que mas me excita.. por favor no lo digas frente..

Ambos estaban tan cerca, el pequeño Honey senpai, alzo su conejo y al momento de sentir que se iba a caer.. hizo que el par "demoniaco" del club recibieran su primer beso de ambos, la mirada de todos los presentes no desentonaba con la mirada de los gemelos, rapidamente se separaron y al mismo tiempo se limpiaron, con gesto de asombro y disgusto al fin.

A pesar de las risas y la alegría que se respiraba en el salón, los cuchicheos comenzaban, pero los Host hacían que las chicas se les olvidara aquello.

Por fin el host estaba cerrado, las actividades habian terminado ya, los chicos demoniacos se dejaban caer sobre uno de los sillones, despues de haber terminado de recoger todo,

-vaya!.. estoy muerto

-yo tambien Hikaru.. –mientras terminaba de abotonar el saco del colegio..-Kyouya kun.. debemos empezar a planear la próxima actividad del club..

-Creo que nos convendría una actividad al aire libre.. para poder crear mas distracción.. –Hikaru Kun añadió

- Odio sus rumores!, a veces me cuesta sonreír frente a estas chicas.. que viven en su odioso mundo de algodones de azúcar..

-Sabes que? Kaoru.. yo siento lo mismo.. se que todo sería diferente si Tama chan estuviera con nosotros.. –Honey

Haruhi se sento entre Hikaru y Kaoru, sonriente les pregunto por que tan pensativos..

-(sonriendo) hoy fue un día muy pesado en el club..

Los chicos sorprendidos por como se veía Haruhi.. sin el uniforme puesto y todo lo que disimulaba su nuevo cuerpo..

Ella pronto noto aquellas miradas, y se levanto..

-Lo siento.. yo..

Kyouya le sonrio y le suplico que tomara de nuevo asiento pues el club estaba planeando la proxima actividad..

Despues de haber terminado la reunion.. Honey y Mori senpai se retiraron pues tenian otras actividades en el dojo de Honey senpai..

-Haruhi?

-mande Kyouya Kun..

-lo has visto?

-si.. (su mirada comenzaba a denotar la sincera tristeza que sentía)

-oye Haruhi.. quisiera pedirte un favor.. puedo?

Haruhi sonrió y asintio con la cabeza.. los gemelos con miedo tocaron el vientre abultado de la chica, Kyouya solo los veia con ganas de tambien poder hacerlo, Haruhi se acerco a Kyouya y tomo la mano de este y la puso sobre su vientre.. al hacerlo un suave golpe sintieron ambos..Kyouya se asombro..

-es la primera vez que lo siento.. pero no se como sentirme si triste o feliz.. (las lagrimas comenzaron a salir)

Kyouya despues de todo se sentia culpable ya que una propiedad de él había sucedido todo, se acerco a la pequeña Haruhi la abrazo

-Despues de todo.. es una vida.. debes sentirte feliz..

-Asi es Haruhi.. apuesto que el "dono" no quisiera que estuvieras asi.. despues de todo el host club esta para hacer sonreir a las chicas.. –Kaoru le sonreia tiernamente

Estaba comenzando a anochecer, el alumnado del instituto yacía en su casa, sin embargo los chicos continuaban ahí, Haruhi, parada junto a la ventana no despegaba la vista de ella en espera..

Kyouya se levanto del sillon en donde se encontraba estudiando junto a los gemelos;

-Es tarde..

-Tienes razón ya deberiamos estar en casa Hikaru, nos reñiran si no llegamos antes de la cena..

Los gemelos comenzaban a prepararse para irse, pero Haruhi continuaba parada junto la ventana

-Haruhi.. debemos irnos

-Vayanse ustedes chicos.. yo esperare un poco más..


End file.
